


A Hole in My Heart

by rebeccaann08 (halesmoon)



Series: Fullmoon Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Descriptions of gore, Gen, fullmoon ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesmoon/pseuds/rebeccaann08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is rarely silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hole in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 9 of fullmoon_ficlets. The theme was "silence."
> 
> Reposted because I fail at reading rules and posted before the end of the challenge. Sorry mods!

Stiles is rarely silent. Even when he has nothing to say, he finds something to talk about, and where the constant chatter used to resonate in Derek’s head like nails on a chalkboard, it’s sometimes the only thing that calms him now. 

Because when Stiles talks, Derek knows everything is fine.

Stiles isn’t talking now.

They had all thought the monster in the night was just another supernatural baddie of the week. Something that heard the Hale pack was unstable and the territory claimable, despite the fact that the pack had long since resolved most of their issues and worked together as a unified front to defend Beacon Hills from intruders.

But it wasn’t just another wolf or kanima. They weren’t sure what it was, but it was big, and it was strong, and now Isaac lay motionless, nearly in two pieces. 

Stiles is silent as he meticulously tends to Isaac, hands bloody as he tries to hold Isaac together from the inside. Derek can hear Isaac’s heartbeat, but it’s faint and getting fainter. He wants to tell Stiles that there are things not even a werewolf can survive, and this might be one of them.

That’s not something he’ll ever say, though. Because Isaac is his brother, if not by blood, and he needs him to survive this, needs it like he needs the moon and the trees and the air.

He watches as Stiles holds pieces of Isaac together, rebuilding him piece by piece. He presses torn bits tightly together and doesn’t move on until the pieces can hold on their own and there’s no danger of tearing. It’s taking too long, though. Isaac is just a beta; he doesn’t have the healing speed of an alpha, and although Stiles works steadily, Isaac still can’t heal fast enough.

Everyone watches anxiously. Scott helps when Stiles directs him to, because Scott has a bit of experience in this thanks to his job at Deaton’s clinic. Boyd and Erica are holding each other tightly and crying. Isaac is their sibling too. They were all turned together; they learned and grew together, and that’s a bond that’s impossible to ignore. Peter is calm, his face giving nothing away. It never does, and it unnerves Derek, but he refuses to dwell on it now. 

Jackson sits in the corner, holding his arm tightly to his chest while Lydia urges him to let go so she can bandage it. He’d been the one to jump to Isaac’s defense when the creature attacked, leaping into the middle of the fray to pull Isaac away. Derek thinks they would have gotten Isaac back in several pieces rather than this one broken one, and he’ll forever be grateful to Jackson for giving him that much. 

“Derek, I need you,” Stiles says. Derek looks up, and Stiles is looking back at him, steadily. He nods and moves forward.

“Tell me what to do.”

Stiles wordlessly takes Derek’s hands and places them inside Isaac’s gut. Derek’s stomach rolls, but he swallows the bile down. This is Isaac, and Derek is fully willing to get his hands dirty to save him.

“Hold him together, like this,” Stiles says. Derek does so, holding slippery pieces and willing them to mend.

“Boyd, Erica, I need help from you too.”

They move forward immediately, eager to help, and Derek has never loved them more. Stiles instructs them to hold and press, and then they sit there in silence, everyone’s hands in Isaac’s insides. Derek’s vision blurs, and he realizes he’s crying.

While they work, Stiles tells Lydia to leave Jackson, who is already healing rapidly, and give Isaac water, because he needs to be as strong as possible, and healing this much damage takes a lot of energy.

He doesn’t know how long they kneel around Isaac, the only sound in the room the sound of their harsh breathing and stifled whimpers. Stiles directs them, shows them where to hold and press, and Derek’s heartbeat quickens because it’s been at least two hours and Isaac is still alive. He’s alive and breathing, and his heartbeat is getting stronger and his flesh is knitting together faster.

One by one, they remove their hands from Isaac, until it’s only Stiles and Derek left holding the skin of Isaac’s belly closed. Everyone’s hands are cover with blood, but no one seems to notice.

When Isaac moves, a small twitch that has his head lolling, Derek almost laughs. He can see Isaac’s eyelids fluttering. He knows Isaac won’t wake up for awhile yet, but he’s moving, and his heartbeat is a steady thump in his chest.

And then Stiles speaks.

“Oh my _god_ ,” he says, “I think I just shaved ten years off my life. That was officially the scariest thing ever, and that includes Harris’s detentions.” He looks up at Derek, his eyes wide. “I don’t think I can do that again, dude. Please stop attacking monsters without a plan.”

And then Derek does laugh, and he cries too, and he pulls Stiles into a tight embrace, burying his nose into the soft skin behind Stiles’s ear and just breathing Stiles in. Stiles doesn’t resist. Rather, he folds himself to fit Derek perfectly, and his hands clutch tightly at the back of Derek’s shirt.

“I know,” Stiles says, soothingly, because Derek is shaking. “But it’s going to be okay, you know? I can practically hear his heartbeat, even without the wolfy senses, and he’s all in one piece and everything, so he’s going to be okay.”

Derek nods, but he doesn’t let Stiles go. He listens as Stiles continues to chatter, praising Isaac and all of his strengths and the many reasons he’s sure Isaac will be fine, and Derek thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard.


End file.
